Behind the truth
by Azalea14
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!Sakura's dad is harassing her because of her mothers death, one day he just goes way to far...Can Sasuke help her before it goes to far? Or will she suffer What does her deadly father has in store SasuxSaku. Rated T. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_A Naruto fanfiction story_

_Behind the truth_

_Chapter One_

_By Azalea14_

_(( Summery: Sakura is always Happy and Cheerful, But what is behind the mask? Is she suffreing or is it worse. Can A certian person change that? SasuxSaku.))_

_((A/N: A new Naruto story, the Idea is mine. I haven't finished my other story called New host but i will later since im in a writer block at the moment. But this idea just poped into my head and i couldn't think without writing it down. I hope you enjoy my story and remeber to R&R no flames.))_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto But i own the idea of this story._

_Chapter 1_

_The sun was up in the sky and was shining with might. People were doing there daily jobs around the market place, Shopping, training, And other things. A certain Pinked haired girl was walking down the path of konoha heading towareds Team 7 training ground. Like always Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and there sensai Kakashi would train or go on a mission. That's how life went on for them._

_Sakura sighed. Her thoughts were getting to her More than usual and her team mates were a bit worried. The sometimes asked what was worng but she would just say it was nothing and they would let it go. Deep down she was being riped appart in shreeds. _

_Sakura looked up from her thoughts to see where she was. she was in the training grounds where Sasuke and Naruto were currently. As usual There Perveted sensai was late. Sakura just sat down on one of the benches that were located a few feet from the training ground. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. Usualy she would greet them but this time she didnt. ' I hope she's okay' Naruto thought before getting up and sat next to The pinked haired. _

_" Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked worried. Sakura was dazed off her dream world, she turend to look at the former pranker. She smiled, a fake smile._

_" of coares i''m aright, why would't i be?" she asked. Naruto had a look that said I-dont-belive-you._

_" you seemed to drifed away in you thoughts. Of coares i'm going to worry and i dont belive you at all. What's wrong." He asked looking into her eyes._

_' i cant tell them the truth." She thought saddly. " Nothings wrong, seriously you worry to much." Sakura said laughing a bit. The truth was that it was a fake laugh. The real Sakura was long gone. _

_" okay, what every you say." Naruto said smilling a bit. ' i'm going to find out whats wrong sooner or later.' _

_Sasuke stood a few feet away from them, listening carfully. He too thought something was up with Sakura. She didnt talk much or smile like she used too. She didnt bother him or even tried to be annoying. Instead she was more like him, quiet. She was like this all the time. One day she was cheeruful and the next she had turend into some ice cube. It acctully reminded of him back a few years back. _

_Before he could think any futher Kakashi came out of a thin air. " Sorry i'm late, __This time it was because I needed to help and old lady cross the street and then after I did that she insisted that I accompany her for tea. I couldn't refuse to the request so I had to go with her and time flew by, until she finally let me come see you." Sasuke had stopped looking at his former sensei and looked at Sakura instead. Kakashi notice of this and also was a bit freaked out. His students hadn't stopped him from giving the fake explanation at all! Usually they would stop him at mid sentence and say something like shut up Kakashi-sensei. It really bothered him but he shrugged it off._

_They started training and before they knew it they had finished. Everyone headed of to there home's. Sakura wasn't as happy as Naruto in finshing training, in truth she wished they could stay and train a little longer. The nightmare she would have when she went home was somthing she would want to forget. Sakura sighed deeply,' There's nothing i can do so may as well face it.' _

_She slowly walked throught diffrent paths, still thinking like usual. Her mind wasnt set on the road but in her thoughts. But what she didnt realise was that Sasuke was following her. He was up on a tree near her while she walked slowly. ' Im going to find out whats going on.' Sasuke thought. He could't bare to see on of his team mates suffer. Even thought it sounded weired coming out of him, the ice cube Uchiha, he was best friends with Sakura and Naruto and friends care for each other. A small smile made its way to his face but soon changed into nothing. _

_He jumped from tree to tree folowing Sakura. Suddenly Sakura disappeared in puff of smoke._

_" damnit!" Sasuke said angryly. Sakura must have know he was following her. There was no fooling her. _

_' sorry Sasuke, I cant let you find out.' Sakura thought saddly as she made her way home. When she came home, she quickly went up to her room. She sighed in relife. ' good, he isent here.' _

_She sat down on her bed. Suddenly her bedroom door opened. A man in his mid around twently-thirty came in. He looked like he had a doozen of bottles._

_" What are you doing?" The man asked coldly, he was her father and her nighmare._

_Sakura was to scared to even speak. He approched her slowly, each step made Sakura shiver...she knew what was going to happen. It happend everyday ever since her mother died. And Sakura couldn't do anything about it._

_Suddenly he slapped her across the face, which only lead her to fall of the bed and onto the floor. She whipered at the pain. _

_He grunted and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him with full force. If stonger it would have made the whole building shake. Sakura could take it any longer and she soon was meet by darkness. _

_(( A/N: whoe...finished the first chapter, hope you liked it. Oh and this takes place after sasuke left and came back and he did kill itachi. They are all 18-19. They still train together and go missions together. If any spelling mistakes plz dont mind...im horrible at it.))_

_cya_


	2. Chapter 2

_A Naruto fanfiction story  
Behind the truth  
Chapter Two  
By Azalea14  
Rated: T And M _

_(( Summery: Sakura is always Happy and Cheerful, But what is behind the mask? Is she suffreing or is it worse. Can A certian person change that? SasuxSaku.))_

_((A/N: I don't belive it, i wrote this chapter then i lost it because my computer crashed making me lose all my files but now im in a mood to write it again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remeber to R&R no flames. And thanks for the lovely reviews.))_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto But i own the idea of this story._

_Chapter 2_

_-_

_-_

_-_

18 year old Sakura Haruno sat next to her bed, the events that had occured an hour ago replayed in her head. Her face was red from her crying. She had told her self not to cry anymore but no matter how hard she tryed she always ended up crying herself to sleep. Her father would come, do what he pleases and then would leave. It was the same everyday.

Deep down Sakura was hoping somone would help her but she knew no one would. Naruto was to naive, kakashi didn't see anything weired about Sakura or the marks she has from all the beating and Sasuke probley doesen't care about her. He did leave her and Naruto before so why would he care for her now? He was still the same Sasuke. Or is he?

Althought he did follow her while she headed home and that would mean he cared. Sakura shook her head,' I shouldn't think about him, he doesn't care and never will. Besides if my father found out i asked for help...I would never hear the end of it.' Tears slid down her now flushed cheek.

The pink haired girl stood up slowly and heared towareds her bathroom to have a quick shower. She stipped of her cloths and entered the steaming shower. Her father would be back in a few minutes so she had to be quick. Her left hand made its way to her red cheek were her father had slaped her. There was a small cut with blood leaking out but only a small amount. 'I hope the guys dont see this tomorrow.' Sakura thought. She quickly washed her self and came out of the bathroom with a towle wraped around her figure.

She changed into somthing more comfortable and sat down on her bed. She fixed the cut with stuff from first aid. She layed down on her pink covered bed. Her eye lids slowly felt heavy, she soon fell into a peaceful sleep. The expression on her face almost said she had the best day but it was more like the other way around.

-

-

-

It was around one in the morning when a tall man came in his house. He was drunk like usual. His body was swaying in diffrent ways from time to time.

He made his way upstaires and into his Sakura's room. He saw her in bed, sleeping peacefully. He growled at this. She is sleeping with no care in the world

He came towardes her, now only a few feet away from her. " Had any sweet dreams Sakura?" he shouted as he threw her to the floor. Sakura woke up the minute he walked into the room so she knew what he wanted.

" n-no." She Whispered. Her father growled even louder this time as he made his way to her. He bent down so he was face level with her.

" Oh so your lieing to me now are you?" Hitoshi Haruno hissed glaring at the girl. Sakura Backed up againsted the wall as he advaced to her. ' what did i do now?' she thought. He roughtly grabed her by the color and punched her in the stomach, very hard.

Sakuras eyes widned, coughing out blood. The pain was intense.

Her father smirked at this, oh how he loved to watch her whimper. It bought joy to him and to show her how he felt because of her mother's death. Sakura slowly fell over and landed on the floor. Her body was in such pain she thought she wouldn't last any longer.

Hitoshi Kicked her on the back. Whipering could be heared from the pink haired girl. Blood was all around her. He kicked her constently again and again. Sakura couldnt take it any long and she soon fainted. The last thing she saw was the familiar smirk plastered on her fathers face.

-

-

-

The morning came soon. Sakura was still blacked out. Her body layed in a poddle of blood. She started moving a bit, she was still in pain after the beating. Sakura slowly turned her head and looked at the clock on her bed side. Her eyes grew big, she was going to be late to make breakfast for her Angry father. She did not want him to beat her again after what happend that night.

She slowly got up, cleaned up and got dressed. After that she headed down staires weakly. She could hardly walk but she had too.

She went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Luckly for her , her father was still a sleep. She sighed heavely. Sakura looked around the kitchen and noticed that there wasn't any food left.' I guess i'm going shopping' she thought.' She wrote a note saying were she went and with that she went out.

Walking down the paths of konoha was very peaceful. Not many people were on the market only a few. She sighed, looking up at the sky smilling slightly. Suddenly she bumped into somthing hard. This made her fall on her over. She closed her eyes before she hit the ground.

But she didn't fell falling on the ground. Sakura slowly opened one eye. She came face to face with Sasuke. Sakura blushed at there position. Sasuke was currenlty holding her in his arms while there faces were inches away.

" Th-Thanks." She said to him. Sasuke smirked.

"Your Welcome."

Sakura stood up and started walking towards one of the shops. Sasuke looked at were she was going. He noticed somthing very unfamiliar. There was a long scar on her right arm and a few other marks.

Sasuke frowned. " What happend to you?" He asked worried As he walked beside her.

" Its very unusual for The great Uchiha to be worried." Sakura said smirking. Sasuke Blinked.

" Well, we are friends, why wouldn't I be." he replied

" I'm Fine thanks." Sakura said, " I've been training hard latly...That's all."

Sasuke frowned, " Those marks sure dont look like somthing you would get from training." He asked suspisiously.

The pink haired girl glared at him and walked off. Sasuke looked suprised, ' What the...'

His frown deepend. Sasuke knew somthing was going on and he just had to find out. She couldn't have gotten those marks from training to hard, but something else. It looked like as though someone had done it to her.

If only he knew...

-

-

-

_((A/N: Ok thats chapter 2 for ya, sorry about the spelling mistakes...i was up doing this at night and too lazy to fix it. i hope you enjoyed reading this. I will update soon. cya))_


	3. Chapter 3

_A Naruto fanfiction story  
Behind the truth  
Chapter Three  
By Azalea14  
Rated: T And M _

_(( Summery: Sakura is always Happy and Cheerful, But what is behind the mask? Is she suffreing or is it worse. Can A certian person change that? SasuxSaku.))_

_(( Thanks for the reviews, it just inspired me to write more so here's the next chapter. Enjoy ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKA-KUN!))_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto But i own the idea of this story._

_Chapter 3_

--------------------------

Sakura went home after she had gone grocery shoping, hopeing she would spend some time alone at home. The pink haired girl walked down the street which was now full of people who were now doing there daily jobs.

A sigh came from the girl as she entered her house, hoping dreadly that her dad would be out. Sakura took her shoe's of and placed the bags on the kithchen table. She looked around the house searching for her father.

A sigh of relief escaped her, ' His not here.' Sakura thought.

Sakura sat down on one of the couch in the living room. She layed back staring at the ceiling. Her mind drifted into what had happend earlyer that day,' Why does Sasuke always interfere with things, It's not like he cares' She thought. A smile spread itself on her blank face, ' but maybe I could tell him, he could help me.' A happy felling fluttered in her stomach.

" Yeah, I think I'll do that." She said to herself and decided to get started on dinner.

-------------------------

Time flew passed Sakura as she finished cooking and doing the house work. Her father wouldn't be there for another hour or so. So she set the the food on the table and went out for a walk. Putting on her shoes and a warm jacket she walked down the desereted streets of konoha, It was nearly night time.

Sakura made her way to the near by park, and sat down on one of the benches in the park. Her eyes searched the stary sky. She could hear the rustles of the wind that blew by the trees. Sakura sighed for the thousand time that day,' Maybe I shouldn't tell Sasuke...I mean what can he do anyway?' Sakura thought. The question was in her head all day long ever since her little conversation with him before. What can he do?

It's not like he could wish her away from the trouble she was in. Her little crush she had on him in her genin days was long gone, He did leave and betrayed the village so what made him think he could just come back into her life. Sakura didn't exactly forgive him for what he did to her that night before he left.

She was wondering what he ment by saying thank you to her before he left. It realy bugged her, but the only way she would get the answer was by asking him.

Sakura shook her head, ' I have other things to worry about than that right now... Like doing somthing about My father.'

Standing up from the bench, she dusted her skirt and walked out of the park and down the road. There were not many people around since it was late. Sakura's eyes seemed to wonder of into the sky, staring aimlessly. The moon was shining bright that night, which made it easyer for her to get home in time.

' Oh no, I almost forgot.' She thought worriedly. She quickly started running down the road towards her house. If she didn't get there in time her father would probably do something to her or worse. Her feet ran as fast as she could.

Sakura's eye's closed when she came in contact with somthing hard, making her fall back on her butt. She slowly opend one eye to find out who or what she ran into. " I'm sorry, I was in a hurry.." Sakura trailed off before getting up and dusting herself yet again. She had a small cut on her knees but didn't mind. She got threw a whole lot of worst things than this little cut so it didn't matter to her.

" A pretty little woman like you shouldn't be walking around at late night." A deep voice said, Sakura looked at his face. The man was taller than the pink haired girl, Had dark green hair and peircing black eyes. He had a built body which meant he was a ninja as she noticed the forhead frotector on his right arm.

" Well, I'm sorry for bothering you, I was in a hurry." Sakura said slighty bowing down apologizing. The man smirked, " You should be carful, you may never know who you bump into little girl." His voice had sadistic tone to it. Sakura thought she better get away from him before things got out of hand.

But for her it was to late. The man had already pushed her agains the nearby allyway wall, and pushed himself against her, " I'll be having fun with you tonight." He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her body, Sakura could smell the disgusting smell of alcohol from his breath.

Her nose wrinkled as she tried hard to get out of his grasp but he unfortunately overpowered her greatly. He was an older man after all and with his built body there wasn't any chance for her to do anything to prevent what was going to happend next.

' I knew this would happen eventually.' Sakura thought as tears started coming up in her eyes and sliding down her flushed face. The man smirked as he punched her in th stomach earning a scream from the girl in his grasp. He pinned her arms above her head, holding them in place with one of his hands, using the other to trace along her hip bone up along her side causing her to shiver. "Your very beautiful, one of the most beautiful I've ever seen." He whispered coldly, his finger running across her lips.

Sakura jerked her head away. "Get the hell away." She said coldly. The man smirked. "Any man would kill to have you…and here I am, with you all to myself." He said sadistically. Sakura was disgusted.

He smirked again as he kissed her neck softly. Sakura jerked away more violently again this time. "Ah!" She gasped as she felt metal against her stomach. He smirked again as he punctured her skin a little, drawing blood. He smiled and licked it up. "S-stop it! Let me go!" She whispered frightened. Oh god, this was it. " Your going to be mine..." His voice came before he attemted to kiss her but she moved her head out of the way and he stopped not leting go of her.

' What I'm I doing, I'm a ninja...I should protect my self.' She thought as she felt him plant butterfly kisses on her neck. The man laughed coldly as he started to unbutton the front of her blouse. Sakura twisted and jerked, trying to get away, getting kicked in the stomach as a punishment yet again.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a raven haired boy was walking aimlessly down the road towards his manson. A sigh was heard from him. ' I shouldn't have gone with Naruto before to Ichiruka.' He guntedly thought, They both had a food contest in which one could finish eating more bowles of ramen. Naruto won, as usual since it was his favorite food.

' That's the last time I'm ever going to that place.' Sasuke promised himself.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming out of the ally way near were he was walking at the moment. He stopped in his tracks and listened.

" Please,...stop...your hurting me." came a voice which was weak but Sasuke heard it enough to go and see what was going on. As he went into the ally way his heart nearly stopped. the sight of his team mate.

" What the hell do you think your doing?" Sasuke looked at the man as he truned around faceing Sasuke. Sasuke had a very angry look on his face, His sharingan activated.

The man looked angry that he was interutpted, " Oi, your interfering with me, so go and get yourself another woman 'cause she's mine." The man said as he pulled Sakura closed. Poor girl couldn't move after he had puched and abused her stomach for a long while. Her eyes were slightly closed as she tryed hard to endure the pain that was rushing threw her body.

Sasuke scrolled, " Sakura!" Hearing her name she slowly lifted her head and looked at Sasuke. The raven haired boy rushed up to the man, and punched him in the face, Then kicking him were it hurt most. The man slowly fell to his knees after being caught off guard.

Sasuke took Sakura in his arms after disabling his Sharingan, and looking at her to see if she was alright. Her Shirt was half riped, and she had blood stickling down her stomach. His eyes narrowed at the sight. Before he did anything he Poffed of, Sakura in his arms bridal style and went home to his mansion, hopeing she wasn't hurt to much.

After arriving at the mansion, He quickly went upstaire's to his room. His room consisted of a king sized bed with navy blue sheets, A desk which had books and other equipment for ninja's, and a wardrobe. There was a whith fluffy carpet that laid on the floor, and a bathroom next door.

Sasuke carefully put her down on his bed and rushed to get somthing to clean the wound. Sakura laid there staring up, her face was wet from tears and flushed. Her eyes were puffy but she didnt't care. All she wanted to do was thank Sasuke for helping her.

Speaking of Sasuke, He came back with stuff to clean the wound acroos on Sakura's stomach. He sat down on the bed next to her as he cleaned the wound. Sakura winched ever so offen but didn't say anythng. After when he was done he took the stuff and went out of the room.

Sakura sat up, before looking out the window, the curtains were drawn so she could see the dark sky and the rain pouring outside. Thunder flashed as Sakura curled up in a ball on the bed, Whipering.

If there was one thing she hated was Thunder and rainy nights. It reminded her of the night her mom died and it scared her.

Sasuke came up to her and sat down on the bed yet again, " Are you alright? felling better?" he asked soflty as he put a hand on her trembling form. Sakura looked up at him with watery eyes before he was caught of guard, She hugged him tight buring her head into his chest. Sasuke was very suprised, but she was hurt and it didn't matter if she hugged him or not. He slowly put his arm around her slim form, hugging back.

Sasuke could hear her cry on his chest, but didn't say anything. He smilled lightly, one of his rare smiles.

" Shhh...It's going to be alright." He muttered to Sakura putting his chin on her head, hugging tightly. Soon Sakura fell asleep, while being held by Sasuke.

He put her down on the bed and pulled the covers so they coved her body fully. He changed out of his cloths into his boxer's and no shirt and slid under the bed covers with Sakura. She was slightly shivering so he pulled her closer to his chest.

They both fell into a deep sleep, enjoy each others warmth while it lasted.

to be continued...

((A/N: AH! Finally finished with this chapter, I hope you liked it. And don't forget to review. I think I did a great job with this chapter. heheh...Well the next update may be next month but if I get lots of reviews, I'll make sure to update sooner.))


	4. Chapter 4

A Naruto Fanfiction

Behind the truth

Chapter 4

By Azalea14

Parings: Sakura and Sasuke.

Ok, I know this is such a late update and I'm really sorry for that. My computer crashed and I haven't been on the internet for a long time…I'm so sorry. But here's the next update and don't worry I'm not going anywhere, at least I hope so…--1. I just heard Asuma sensei is dead! I don't believe it…its in chapter 328 something…but still, why did he have to die. It's not like I'm a great fan of his but seeing team ten crying hurts so much…

Chapter 4

**XxxxxxX**

The Morning light shimmered through the window and onto the sleeping pair. One of them stirred and shifted a little. The raven haired boy opened his eyes and rubbed them slightly, adjusting to the morning light. He turned his head around staring at the form next to him. There laid Sakura, Sleeping peacefully. Sasuke smiled but it soon disappeared.

A faint rustle came from the edge of the bed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as he sat up. He came face to face with his other team member. The blond was smirking widely, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Eh, Sasuke Bastard? Why are you and Sakura in the same bed?" Naruto asked wondering. His crystal blue eyes shimmered suddenly and shot from the bed. "You two did no just do what I think you did?" He asked slowly, not removing his eyes from Sasuke. A Vain popped on top of Sasuke's head, growling.

"No, You idiot!" Sasuke said in a dangerous voice. If you had looked closely at Sasuke's face, you would have seen a faint blush on his cheeks. Naruto chuckled in amusement when he noticed Sasuke's face. Sasuke shot out of the bed and grabbed Naruto by the neck. "What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked. Why would the blond suddenly show up in the morning this early, especially in his house?

"Well, you and Sakura apparently didn't show up for training practise this morning. Kakashi sensei gave me promision to find you guys, so I came here and found you here with Sakura." Naruto replied, also taking a deep breath. Sasuke let Naruto go after he told him why he was there. What surprised Sasuke most that Naruto mentioned that he didn't come to training. The raven haired quickly turned around and stared at the bed side clock. His eyes widened once realising what the time was.

It was passed noon. Sasuke's left eye was twitching. "And when exactly did you come here?" He slowly asked Naruto not looking at him.

"Hmmm…About 3 hours ago, why?" Naruto replied clueless. There was a very bad aura around the raven haired boy as he slowly turned around to face Naruto. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He shouted enough for Naruto to hear him and making sure not to wake Sakura up. The blond whimpered slightly, scared of Sasuke's dangerous tone of voice. "I just got carried away by staring at you sleeping and to tell you the truth it was very amusing…" Naruto said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Sasuke just shook his head before hitting Naruto on the head, earning an 'oww that hurt' from the blond. "You deserve it" The Uchiha growled.

Suddenly there was a poof sound from across the room next to the large window. The two boys turned to see what it was. There stood there sensei smiling under his mask, with his perverted book in hand. "Yo" He greeted them.

Kakashi's eyes moved from the boys and spotted Sakura sleeping in Sasuke's bed. He smirked under his mask. "Its about time you two got together, you really make a great couple." There sensei joked earning a glare from The Uchiha. Naruto and Kakashi only laughed at Sasuke as he muttered a few curses under his breath before grabbing a towel.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakura opened her jade eyes, hearing the noises of people arguing. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, adjusting to the sun light. She saw Kakashi and Naruto laughing and a pissed of Sasuke. She raised her eye brow, 'What's going on?' She thought.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked, staring at her sensei and Naruto for an answer. The both chuckled before Naruto waved his hand, "Don't worry, we were just going…right sensei?" Naruto replied smiling cheekily. Kakashi said a quick goodbye before disappearing into thin air. The blond soon followed. Sakura blinked, "Ok, that was weird." She muttered.

The pink haired girl looked around, and the memories of last night came back. She shivered slightly. Her arms wrapped around her self unconsciously.

'Hold on…' she quickly gazed at the clock and her eyes widened. "WHAT!?" She screamed before jumping out of the bed and rushing out of the empty room. Sasuke soon emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and wondered were Sakura had run of to. He saw the door open and soon rushed out. 'What's wrong with that girl?' he thought growling. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door after Sakura, where ever she was headed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Her feet ran as fast as they could, as Sakura passed through people who were walking by. Her heart was beating fast none stop, as fear ran through her. She just hoped she wasn't too late. 'What was I thinking staying at his house?' She screamed mentally. Now her father would kill her, or even let her ever walk again. Her face just got paler and paler. There was no telling what would happen once she laid eyes on him. All she could hope for was a miracle.

Wishing wasn't going to do her any good, she knew that for sure. Sakura could fell the tears coming in her eyes as she ran faster away, long far away from the Uchiha compound. 'All I ever do is cry, why can't I be strong like Naruto and Sasuke. I've always been the weak one in our team.' The painful memories were flashing by her eyes as if reminding her she was nothing and needed to be scraped of the face of the planet. The memories of Sasuke telling her she was annoying hurt the most. They still kept haunting her. Even though her body seemed to have grown but her mind was still in the past, dwelling and asking for help. Nothing had changed since her mother had died.

_** X Flash back X**_

_The rain was heavy outside with lighting flashing every minute. The autumn leaves flew away with the fierce wind as the large trees outside shook. A small girl around the age 13 was curled up next to a fire place, a hug of hot chocolate in hand. She was smiling while drinking the warm liquid. A woman sat next to her with dark pink hair. A grin on her face, showing how proud she was of her daughter. The woman gently stroke Sakura's short hair._

"_Mom, do you think he will retune back to konoha?" The young kunoichi asked staring at the blazing fire in front of her. Her faces sadden at the thought of the only person she truly loved. Her mother smiled heartily, "Of course, all you have to do is believe he will and never give up. Can you do that for me?" Sakura brightened up, nodding._

_Maya laughed heartily as she ruffled her daughters hair, a grin on her face. Sakura giggled. "Where's dad anyway, I thought he would be back by now?" the little girl asked her mother. The elder woman growled under her breath. The name of her husband hurt her deep inside. The trouble he had caused was enough to break anyone's heart in two. Her deep green eyes narrowed. Sakura shivered at her mother's facial expression. _

_The elder woman noticed Sakura looking at her, "Sorry dear..." She said kissing Sakura on the forehead, "I didn't mean to scare you. He'll be here any minute now, so don't you worry." She grinned at her daughter. Sakura clamed down a little but deep down she knew something was very wrong. "Why don't you go and wash up, ne?" Maya suggested. Sakura nodded and drank up her last bit of the chocolate. She got off the warm sofa and went up to her room. _

_Maya sighed deeply, also getting up. She stood still for a few moments, admiring the blazing hot fire in front of her. She only wished her husband would root in hell for making her and her daughters life miserable. She suddenly heard the front door open and she turned around quickly to see who it was. There stood a man with blond hair, and green eyes. He seemed to be drunk and mad at something, Maya could only guess it was her husband. His bangs covered his eyes, and she could tell what his facial expression was. _

"_Welcome back my dear…how was your day?" She slowly asked, unsure if she should talk to him or not. He moved into the house, not bothering to take his shoes off. Maya also noticed he held a bottle of sake in his hand and knew for sure she made a mistake in speaking to him. Sometimes she wondered what had happened to her old husband, who was kind and generous. But something must have changed him to be like this. She slowly backed up as he moved closer to her. _

"_What do you care?" He replied in a raspy voice, fear was not present in her eyes. "Of course I care about you." She said, confident._

_The man suddenly started laughing hard, "Then tell me, why is it that I had heard you were going to leave me for good?" he narrowed his eyes, he moved closer to her and soon she was backed up against a wall. Maya shivered as she felt the alcohol in his breath come on to her face… She knew he was right._

"_That's right; I was going to leave with Sakura. I can't let you hurt her or me again." She whispered but it was enough for him to hear her. The man suddenly grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor. The dark haired woman yelped as he roughly grabbed her again by the neck and backed her against the nearby wall. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" he hissed against her ear making Sakura's mom shiver with fright. _

_Since he was still in his ninja outfit, he easily took out a kunai out of his pouch. He smirked noticing the fear in his wife's eyes. He chuckled deeply and licked the sharp kunai. "But I thought you loved me, why would you do something like this?" the woman asked shaking slightly. He turned his gaze from the kunai in his hand to the victim in his grasp._

_"I love you to much to let you escape my grasp…that's why." He replied with no emotion plastered on his face. Without any hesitation, he jabbed the knife into her heart earning a gasp from his wife before she fell lifelessly onto the floor. The floor soon was coated with crimson liquid._

_The man stared in shock at what had just happened. He stared at his wife's lifeless form that laid still on the floor. 'What have I done…' his anger over clouded his mind, causing him not to think properly. His eyes darted towards the noise he heard from the door. There stood Sakura._

_She gasped once seeing her mother on the ground. Her world suddenly stopped. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Her knees felt weak and she fell on the ground, not removing her eyes of her mom. She turned to her father who was shaking with wide eyes. She spotted the kunai in his hand and nearly screamed. He did this to her?_

_"You did it!" Sakura screamed as she pointed an accusing finger at the man. He didn't faze or move. He suddenly growled and glared at Sakura._

_"How dare you accuse me?" He growled, sending a death glare at his daughter. Sakura gasped, not seeing her father this angry before frightened her. The man never stopped glaring at her, "You did this!" he screamed._

**X End of flash back X**

After that day her father had blamed her of his wife's murder. He couldn't take the guilt that was building inside him and took all his anger and stress on his little girl. Sakura had endured the pain of her mother's death but she also had to cope with her father blaming everything on her. Sometimes she actually thought it was her that killed her mother. If she had been there for her, none of this would have happened.

Her small feet ran as quick as they could as she hurried and turned down a road towards her house. She now stood in front of the house in which her life had changed drastically.

But unknown to her, it was yet to change again.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Her shaking hands slowly reached out to touch the door knob. She opened the door slightly and not to wide. She peered in the room and stared at the place. It was a wreck. The couch was turned over, the chairs were everywhere, the curtains were half ripped and there was a small patch of blood on the floor. Sakura backed up slowly, the blood reminded her of her mother when she first saw her dead.

She franticly rushed to the kitchen and spotted her father laying on the cold floor, out cold. She sighed in relief knowing that he must have drake the sake and fallen asleep. And now she knew he didn't know were she was last night. She turned to leave the kitchen and fix up the house but a pair of hands grabbed her feet from below. She gasped and quickly turned around to stare at the man slowly waking up. He lifted his head u and looked at Sakura, glaring.

"Where were you last night?" He sneered not letting go of her ankle.

Sakura's eyes widen and she tried to escape his grasp. But he only held her tighter the more she struggled.

"Oh no you don't." He growled as he pulled her down making her fall with him. He got up and pined her down with him on top of her. She tried to pull free of his tight grips. He put her hands above her head and smirked as he noticed the fear in her jade eyes. "Now, you know the rule that you're not aloud to leave the house unless you're training or doing shopping, right?" He asked slowly enjoying the felling she was giving him. Sakura nodded, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"That's not going to help you, little girl." He replied as he got of her slowly but not completely. The sake he was holding in his hand was still there and he grabbed it quickly before smashing it on Sakura. She quickly shelled herself by putting her arms above her face. She winced once the glass cut her arms leaving the blood to leak out. She had some cuts on her face as well.

She opened one eye and stared at the man who was no standing. He smirked and pulled her up roughly up on her feet before he slammed her against the wall. Sakura knew she made a mistake in coming back home, because now she was going to die in the hands of a murderer.

Hitoshi chuckled as she sat up from the hit he gave her, she didn't seem to be fazed or surprised by his attacks and that angered him. He pulled out a kunai. He was going to end Sakura's life the same way he ended his wife's. The thought of his wife made him sad and angry, so he decides to end it quick.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Sasuke rushed in through the door and ran towards the room he heard a scream come from. He couldn't believe what he saw. It seemed that his heart nearly stopped.

Finally, done and finished chapter 4! I hope, hope, and hope you guys like it! I worked so hard in getting this chapter right, but I'm sure I made tons of mistakes…! I hope I didn't over do it on the flash back part; I just had to let it out. Oh and I don't know If I've mentioned it before but Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are all 18-19 year olds. Also with the rest of the rookie nine and team gai! Oh and a very late happy birthday to Naruto! …I missed it…oww well, I won't update until I get at least 12 reviews or more. And thank you guys for your lovely reviews…they are so wonderful.

Happy Halloween!




	5. Chapter 5

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Behind the truth

Chapter 5

By Azalea

Parings: Sakura and Sasuke, Might have Hinata X Naruto too.

OMG! Wow, there were more reviews on the last chapter than it was on the first chapter! I know I'm updating late and I'm really sorry, and for once I don't have a excuse. Hehehe…But anyway enjoy and look out for my latest SasuXSaku story coming soon! I'm sure it will be a blast!

_**Life is beauty**_

_Life is beauty, admit it_

_Life is bliss, taste it...Mmm_

_Life is a dream, realize it_

_Life is a challenge, meet it_

_Life is a duty, complete it_

_Life is a game, play it_

_Life is a promise, fulfil it_

_Life is sorrow, over come it_

_Life is a song, sing it_

_Life is a tragedy, confront it_

_Life is an adventure, dare it_

_Life is luck, make it_

_Life is to precious, do not destroy it._

_((A/N: A poem made by my friend for this story and specially made for this chapter. I hope you like it and please don't steal it.LOL )_



Chapter 5



_She opened one eye and stared at the man who was no standing. He smirked and pulled her up roughly up on her feet before he slammed her against the wall. Sakura knew she made a mistake in coming back home, because now she was going to die in the hands of a murderer._

_Hitoshi chuckled as she sat up from the hit he gave her, she didn't seem to be fazed or surprised by his attacks and that angered him. He pulled out a kunai. He was going to end Sakura's life the same way he ended his wife's. The thought of his wife made him sad and angry, so he decides to end it quick._

**_XxxxxxX_**

_Sasuke rushed in through the door and ran towards the room he heard a scream come from. He couldn't believe what he saw. It seemed that his heart nearly stopped._

The world must have stopped in time. His heart must have stopped working; his mind must have been paying tricks on him because what he saw stunned the day lights out of Sasuke Uchiha. His onyx eyes were wide and his body was paralyzed with fright. His head was spinning with thoughts but he couldn't utter a single word.

He tried moving his hand and reach out to protect someone but all he could do was stare. There in front of his eyes was Sakura, laying in the hands of a man. That wasn't what made him stop but the blood that was splattered on the floor and the large gash on her left side of the body. The moment Sasuke saw this; he knew the man must have hit her vital point near the heart. And that was why he was paralyzed with fright.

The fear of losing someone he loved…

For a split second the man looked up from his daughter and stared at the boy that stood a few feet away from him. The man glared at the boy and tightened his grip on Sakura. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and gave the man his famous Uchiha glare.

"What the fuck did you do?!" He shouted and he moved closer to the man in a slow paced. Sasuke's anger was completely taking over him and had no room to think about what he was doing.

The man sneered as he moved out of the way from Sasuke's punch. "Oh so you're the guy she deeply in love with?" He smirked and threw Sakura's lifeless form and got into a fighting trance. "And the last Uchiha, I'm I right?" he asked still smirking. Sasuke's anger just grew as he watched Sakura hit the wall. He turned to look at the man, "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke shouted as he threw a few punches at the man.

The man blinked, "You sure are dumb for an Uchiha prodigy…Its obvious who I am." He said smirking again and dogging Sasuke's attacks. For once Sasuke stopped to think for a second, _'who is he? I've never seen him before.'_ He thought sending one of his punches at the man and hitting him in the stomach.

'_He has some similarities with Sakura…oh no_.' Sasuke growled, his sharingan in place blazing with might. He took his stance and made a few hand seals. "How could you?! Your own daughter! How could you just beat your own daughter?" He exclaimed, his voice filled with anger and hurt. Suddenly all the questions he used to ask sakura about how she got all does bruises came to him, this man was the reason. If only he knew Sakura was going through this he would have helped her sooner. His eyes darted towards were her lifeless form laid. He knew he had to hurry up before...He could even think off the word or say it.

Finishing his hand seals he let the blazing fire shoot out of his mouth_, '__**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**.' **The fire hit Sakura's father directly at his vital points earning a loud scream which pleased Sasuke greatly. He was surprised the man didn't pull much of a fight but shrugged it of and quickly ran towards Sakura. He looked at her face and saw how pale she was becoming by each passing minute.

'_Shit!' _

**XxxxxxX**

The darkness surrounding her was slowly fading and a new light came in contact. Her eyes seemed to hurt with the bright light and she shielded it by moving her hand over her pellet green eyes. She slowly looked around her and noticed everything seemed to be bigger and taller. She looked up and saw a pair of big green eyes staring back at her. She tensed but soon relaxed in the other persons grip. Some how she felt comfortable with this person. She didn't know why but that was what she felt.

The person who was holding her had gorgeous bright green eyes and long dark pink hair that shimmered in the sunlight that they were under. Sakura's eyes slowly filled up with tears, once realizing who it was. Her heart beat was at a fast paced and everything around her seemed to be out of her thoughts. All that she could think about was the person in front of her. Was she seeing things or was the person her mother?

The person sakura presumed that was her mother smiled softly, while caressing Sakura's cheek. The gentle touch of the woman was everlasting. Some how Sakura felt herself cuddle up against the person, earning a soft chuckle. Sakura blinked while still having her eyes on the woman.

"My, my…you sure have grown into a great woman, Sakura." The person said smiling. Sakura nearly gasped. The voice was definitely her mothers. "Mom…," Sakura exclaimed as she held her gaze on her mother. But it couldn't be her mother, she was dead. How could she be her right under her nose if she is dead?

"But…how?" Sakura gasped sitting up. Her mothers smile didn't disappear, "You're dreaming my dear…," she replied while ruffling her daughter's hair, "But if you don't wake up soon, you'll loose your life," she continued. Sakura's green eyes widened as all the memories filled up in her head, everything that had happened. "Remember that, Life is to precious, do not destroy it," her mother said.

"That boy came back didn't he, the Uchiha?" her mother suddenly said, giving Sakura cheeky smile and winking at her. Sakura could fell a light blush creep up her cheeks. She looked away, lost for words.

Her mother chuckled, "See! I told you he would come back. All you had to do was believe, and you can get what you want," her mother said pulling Sakura close to her. "He really cares about you," she whispered in her ear. Sakura's blushes redden while she bit her bottom lip.

"Now, retune back to him and don't worry about me, I'm fine were I am." She gave her one last smile before disappearing into the thin air. The roseate girl felt the tears weald up in her face. Was that it? Was that her last time of even laying eyes on her mother again? She could fell her heart hurt inside her and all she wanted to do was cry. For once she wanted to cry her eyes out.

"I'll live... for you mother," Sakura said before everything around her went black.

**XxxxxxX **

"Come on, Sakura hold on," A voice said from nearby as the person stared at the pale girl who slept still on the hospital bed. The persons blue hair was covering his eyes, hiding away any emotion on his face. The Uchiha sighed deeply; he had been in the hospital for more than a week before the incident had happened with Sakura and her dad. He was glad that he had gotten her to the hospital in time before it was to late. But now, looking at Sakura sleeping to soundly and not opening an eye, it made him feel guilty. If only he had helped her in time, this wouldn't have had happened.

When Kakashi and Naruto found out, they were devastated. They felt guilt swell up in them because of the thought of them not knowing that Sakura was going through this ever since they became a team. But worst of all, Tsunade was angry and nearly killed Hitachi on the spot after all the trouble he had caused for the little girl. She was like a daughter to Tsunade and anything that harmed her would face consequences.

Ino was saddened at the thought of her own best friend being tortured while she never knew about it. Her heart sank the minute she found out.

Sasuke's hand held tightly onto Sakura's hand, "Please wake up," He whispered.

Something wet slid down his face without realizing it. Was he crying? Sasuke touched his face, his eyes widening, "First time, since Itachi killed mother and father," he whispered to himself. And for once he didn't care; he for the first time let out his emotions and cried next to Sakura.

**XxxxxxX **

**And there you have it, I know its short but the next chapter will be up soon, I promise. **

**Review and read plz!**


End file.
